A Spiral New Year
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Okay, bad title, I know. This is NOT a sequel to A Spiral Christmas, so don't be expecting the same pairings or storyline. Not much of an actual summary, so just read! KousukeAyumu and EyesKanone. Rated for obvious reasons once you read it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! This fic is dedicated to freya kurenai. Umm, I guess that's all I've got to say. Freya, I hope you like it, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You're kidding, right? Me own something? Sure, okay, you keep living in that little word of yours. Btw, that means I _don't_ own Spiral. As for Kanone...well, you all know how that went (he's mine, all mine: I don't care what you say, Chris!)

Rating: What do you think?

Pairings: See above comment, and KousukeAyumu.

Summary: What, you lazy bums didn't read the one on the site?

Warnings: I'm not even going to comment. If you haven't figured it out by now, you shouldn't be here. Just know you've been warned, and be satisfied with that.

Apologies: Umm, nope! Well, maybe a little for the uncreativeness of the title, but you can look past that, right? Good!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Christmas had come and gone, and everything had returned to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with Kousuke as your boyfriend. Ayumu sighed as the redhead and the smaller girl were fighting once again, "Kousuke, you idiot!" Rio shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't!" Kousuke objected, "Really, it wasn't me!" He sighed as he realized he would get blamed for it either way. It being a broken vase, _Rio's_ vase to be exact. It was the one that Kanone had given her her birthday flowers in. While she hadn't like the flowers too much, the translucent, almost dull, yellow color had cought her attention. It wasn't bright and right in your face, and was a more relaxed yellow, if that was possible for the color.

For once in his life, Kousuke actually _hadn't _been the one to break something. He and Rio just happened upon the vase at the same time, and the former was immediately blamed for it. Rio had been accusing him of the crime for nearly 30 minutes, and Ayumu was tired of hearing the two go back and forth. He had originally come down from his and Kousuke's bedroom to see what the commotion was, but was now sorry he had done so. He felt bad leaving his boyfriend at the mercy of the smaller, but much more vicious, Blade Child, so he stayed. Joining the two now, he looked over the broken vase, and noticed something. Bending down, he picked up the small piece of cloth and held it up.

Kousuke glanced at it, and Ayumu sighed; this was low, even for Rio. He raised an eyebrow at the older girl, "Do you care to explain this?" he asked her, handing her the piece of material, which very clearly came from her skirt. Ayumu didn't know anyone else in the entire country with that skirt, and definitely no one in their house.

Rio took the piece of torn skirt, and lushged nervously at the angered redhead, "You framed me?" he asked, "_You_ broke your own vase and tried to frame me?"

Rio hesitated, but couldn't think of anything to say to defend herself, "Well, I just... I thought maybe you would admit to it and buy me a new one."

"Buy you a new one with what?" Ayumu asked. They all knew Kousuke was dirt poor and just mooched off of the others, who all had actual jobs.

While Ryoko had gone off to college like she had planned, earning a full scholarship via her trck skills, the rest of the Blade Children stayed behind with Ayumu. Hiyono went to work for the local newspaper, and though she popped up occassionally, she wasn't there around every corner like she used to be. Ayumu got a job working with Madoka as a detective, and soon became a star around the station for being the youngest and most ingenius they had ever hired. Soon after he started working there, though, he started solving each case too quickly, and the higher ups decided to call him in only on cases that the other detectives couldn't master.

Eyes had his obvious profession, and since he and Kanone lived together, the latter had no need for a job. This also made it much simpler when Eyes went on tours because Kanone could go right along with him, not having to worry about getting fired for missing too much work. Rio, on the other hand, had probably the most interesting job out of all of them. Soon after she graduated from high school, she was hired to work for the local bomb squad. She had to prove her skills of finding, identifying, and disarming many types of bombs over and over again, and successfully did so each time, flawlessly. She was sort of in the same position as Ayumu, and was only called in on the assignments that couldn't be handled by the less skilled.

Kousuke scoffed, "I don't need a job." he defended himself, "You and Rio make plenty of money, so why should I waste my time doing useless things? It's not like I have any real talents or anything, so I couldn't get a very interesting or well paying job."

Ayumu smirked, "You've got some skills." he pointed out, but for Rio's sake, didn't go into detail. While Kousuke might not look like much on the outside, he was a firerocket in bed, "And it does pay well."

Kousuke glared, but said nothing, keeping in mind the somewhat naive Rio was still present. Another thought soon entered his head, "Are we going to Rutherford's tonight?" he asked.

Ayumu was a bit taken back by the change in subject, and also confused, "Why would we go to Rutherford's?" he wondered.

Rio brightened, "Oh, yeah, it's New Year's Eve!" she remembered, "Eyes and Kanone are throwing a party."

"More like Kanone's throwing a party and Eyes is paying for it." Ayumu commented, now remembering the get together. It wasn't a real party, but Ryoko was coming home from college, and Hiyono was supposed to stop by as well.

Kousuke smirked, "Yeah, but it's always like that." he pointed out, "I heard that if it weren't for Kanone doing a little extra 'convincing', there wouldn't have been a Christmas party either." Ayumu nearly laughed at that; Eyes really didn't like other people in his apartment. He could understand not wanting Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko in the same room, though, that _could_ get scary and things were liable to be broken.

"What time was it at?" Ayumu asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Umm, around 10, I think." Kousuke answered.

Rio nodded, "Yeah, Eyes would stand for anything before that because we're all at least staying until 12, and he didn't want us there for that long." She normally would have taken offense to this, but figured it was just Kousuke he didn't want there and didn't want to say anything or single the redhead out.

"Well, it's only 7 now." he informed the other two.

"Oh, Ryoko's coming at 8!" Rio said, excitedly, "I'm going to go finish the banner."

"Banner?" Ayumu asked, wondering what the smallest one was up to.

"A welcome home type of thing." Kousuke explained, then grinned, "So...a whole hour to ourselves." he said, a little too innocently. Ayumu got his meaning before he said the words, and drug the now laughing one upstairs.

The two burst into their room, locked at the lips and hungrily kissing each other. Kousuke slowly unbuttoned Ayumu's shirt as the latter did the same to the redhead's clothing. Pushing the younger one's shirt over his shoulder's, Kousuke locked his arms behind Ayumu's bare back, pulling him in closer. Ayumu quickly did the same, though he only unbuttoned the green shirt and brought it down over his lover's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck. Moving as one, they crossed the room and came to the bed. Ayumu fell backwards, bending his knees where they came into contact with the mattress. Kousuke fell on top of him, breaking their kiss only for a moment to make sure his face didn't slam into Ayumu's and to take a quick breath before lokcing their lips together once again.

Climbing the rest of the way onto the soft bed, Ayumu sighed into the kiss as his head hit the pillows. Kousuke's tongue massaged his as the older of the two wriggled the rest of the way out of his shirt and discarded it onto the floor. Now in his usual dominant position, Kousuke broke the kiss once again to leave hot, wet kisses down his lover's neck. He sucked on the younger one's adam's apple that protruded out of his neck, begging for attention as he threw his head back in a low moan of passion. Moving south, he came upon a smaller, pinker protrusion that was far more tempting. Sucking a little rougher on that got a much more desirable response of Ayumu arching his back to push Kousuke's mouth farther over his nipple. Grinning, Kousuke bit down on the hard, yet still tender skin, making Ayumu gasp out, mostly in pleasure and suprise.

Leaving the upper part of his lover's chest, Kousuke moved down even lower, causing Ayumu to squirm with anticipation and the need for release. Kousuke knew that right about now the other boy got very impatient and wanted the foreplay to stop, but Kousuke kept at it, making the boy even more agitated, and therefore making him more excited. Kouske ran his hands down Ayumu's sides, brushing his fingers over the soft skin as he stuck his tongue into the small dip in the younger one's stomach. He swirled his tongue around in Ayumu's bellybutton, causing the latter to moan a little too loudly. Kousuke gave him a little nibble to remind him to keep it down if they didn't want Rio interrupting. She knew what the boys did with most of their time, but she would still most likely check to see if they were okay, therefore interrupting and completely taking them out of the mood.

Ayumu got the hint, and tangeled his hands in Kousuke's hair, pushing him to the boy's lower regions. Kousuke smirked at the impatience of his lover, but did as he was requested. He unbuttoned the cargo pants, and brought the zipper down with his teeth. Now faced with silky, blue boxers, Kousuke slid them down over Ayumu's hips extruciatingly slow for the nearly-naked one. Finally having his arousal exposed to the cold air, Ayumu moaned as Kousuke's hot mouth covered it. The younger one bit back a loud moan as the skilled, older one sucked gently on his tip, and ran his tongue up his shaft. Ayumu reflexively pushed his hips up in an attempt to shove himself down Kousuke's throat, but the older one had other ideas, and kept his hips firmly planted on the bed.

Ayumu looked down at him, asking what he thought he was doing. Kousuke grinned up at him, giving Ayumu one more hard suck, which sent the boy's head back in ecstasy. Kousuke took this oppurtunity to quickly undress his lower half, and replace himself over Ayumu. As the younger one recovered from the waves of pleasure that ran through him, Kousuke placed a rough kiss on his lips. Without any warning, Kousuke pushed his own throbbing member into his lover's hole, moaning as Ayumu bit back a cry. It wasn't their first time together, but the brunette still hadn't fully adjusted to Kousuke's size. Waiting only a second for his lover to adjust, Kousuke pulled himself almost all the way out of Ayumu, leaving only his tip remaining inside the boy, then pushing himself back into his lover's warmth. Ayumu didn't cry out this time, but moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors as Kousuke hit his prostate. Too absorbed with Ayumu's tight hole clenching and unclenching as his body attempted to adjust to the intrusion to tell Ayumu to quiet down, Kousuke thrusted in and out of the smaller one, aiming for his lover's sweet spot, and hitting it, each time.

He barely heard Ayumu's hot breaths on his neck becoming shorter and more desperate as he grew closer to his release, but quickly let himself go, releasing into the younger one. He pumped into Ayumu a couple more times, hitting the spot once more, and pushed the brunette over the edge, cumming onto their chests. Kousuke collapsed onto the bed next to Ayumu, unable to do much more than lay there and pant out his exhaustion. Ayumu mimicked his actions, and finally got the enrgy to roll over on his side and snuggle up to Kousuke, who managed to lift his arm and wrap it around the yawning one. Ayumu nuzzled his head under Kousuke's neck, and quickly fell asleep, whispering 'I love you'. Kousuke smiled, and hugged Ayumu tighter, kissing the top of his head, "I love you, too, baby."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh, what? New Year's Eve and sex are practically synonymous! Especially hot, steamy, boy sex! Heh, well, I was going to make this only one chapter, but I decided to make it at least two, who knows where it'll go from there? I'll put up the next one soon, but only if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid yahoo...always messing with my email...Oh well, at least they fix it...well, they did last time...Huh? Oh, welcome back to the exciting (hopefully) conclusion of this lovely little story. What constant sex _isn't_ lovely? Since when? I've been fooled if that's true...Oh well, enjoy!

CeTe: Oh...damn! Watch it with that frying pan, girl! Oh come_ on_, he is _so_ mine! I'll fight ya for him. Come on, let's go. That's what I thought. Heh, well I guess it's a good thing all these people have sex, then. That _would_ be a little akward if they didn't...Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Hmm, would it be totally unfair to not put an EyesKanone lemon in this chappy? I've written so many, they can't be all that exciting anymore...Decisions, decisions...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the other side of town, Eyes was not as excited about everyone coming over as everyone was about doing so. In fact, he was nearly about to cancel the entire thing. He would have, too, except the look he was getting from Kanone, "I just don't see why it's neccessary to have this headache when I just got done recovering from Christmas."

Kanone sighed, "Eyes, this headache, as you put it, means a lot to the others. This is the first time they've gotten to see Hiyono and Ryoko in a long time; they didn't get to come for Christmas, so you have to give this to them."

Eyes just shook his head, "Do they mind if I sit it out?" he asked, hoping like hell, but knowing there was no way, the answer would be 'no'.

"Of course they do." Kanone told him, "Like or not, these people are your friends, and you _will_ make them happy."

Eyes raised an eyebrow at this, "If they're my friends, why shouldn't they worry about making _me_ happy?" he questioned, knowing the answer he was going to get.

"Because," Kanone started, walking closer to the younger one, "Making you happy is _my _job." he reminded the silver-haired one.

Eyes looked up at Kanone, who was now only inches from his face, "Forcing me to act like I want to be around these people for 5 hours is not making me happy." he pointed out. It wasn't that Eyes didn't like the others, but when they all got together, hell was unleashed upon innocent bystanders, and more likely than not something valuable would get broken. Eyes just didn't look foward to cleaning up the mess he knew he would get stuck with, especially now that they were all old enough to legally drink. He shuttered at the thought of a drunk Kousuke picking a fight with Rio. He doubted the smaller girl would be drinking, but she was never the major problem in their arguements. Eyes had never seen Kousuke drunk, but it was _not_ something he was looking foward to.

Kanone smirked, "Perhaps I can make it up to you?" he suggested, getting an incredibly seductive look on his face.

Eyes simply glared at the attempt to make him agree to this disaster in waiting, "Didn't you 'make it up to me' for Christmas as well?" he recalled.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Kanone pointed out, fearing that Eyes would reject sex as a bribe. If he did, Kanone really had nothing else up his sleeve.

Luckily for him, Eyes was a very horny boy, and just smirked, "Alright, you win." Kanone inwardly cheered, but outwardly just smiled and grabbed Eyes' hand, "On one condition." he finished.

Kanone paused from dragging the younger one into the bedroom, and stared at him, "Condition?" he asked slowly, not liking the sound of that.

"Yes," Eyes replied, taking Kanone's hand and leading him into the bedroom, "a condition. Something on which you must agree if I'm to give you what you want."

"I know what a condition is, love." Kanone told him, wondering how much of an idiot Eyes took him for, "I'm just wondering what kind of condition you could possibly have for a situation like this."

Eyes grinned, and Kanone knew it wasn't going to be a condition he would like. Reaching the bed, Eyes pushed Kanone down on it, climbing on top of him, "It's quite simple, actually." he said, then placed a rough kiss on the older one's lips.

Kanone got what Eyes meant, and confirmed his suspicions of _not_ liking this condition, "Umm...Eyes?" he asked, worry shaking his voice. Eyes, however, was not paying attention as he was busy kissing and sucking on his lover's neck, "Eyes." Kanone repeated, a little louder. This got the younger one's attention, who looked up at Kanone, "I...I've never done...this before." he said, unsure of how to tell his boyfriend he was still a little of a virgin.

Eyes smirked, "You were my first." he pointed out, rejoining the olive-eyed boy at the lips, "Why shouldn't I be yours?" Kanone hesitated; Eyes had a point. Still, he wasn't very comfortable with the situation, and realized how much trust went into being in this position, and how much trust Eyes must have given him every time they were together. At hearing no resonse, Eyes kissed Kanone once more, "Don't worry." he whispered in the older one's ear, "I'll be gentle."

This comment, for some reason, made Kanone even more nervous, and also wonder why Eyes _wouldn't_ be gentle. He couldn't think on the matter any longer, though, wanting to turn his attention to the wonderful things his lover was doing to him. Eyes had unbuttoned the maroon shirt, and was now kissing his way down the well-built chest. He felt strong arms close around him, and smirked, figuring that he was doing something right. He had never been in this position before, but was starting to enjoy the little moans and whimpers that came from his lover's mouth.

Reaching Kanone's nipple, Eyes flicked his tongue out to run across the hardened protrusion. Kanone moaned a little, and arched his back to give Eyes better access, and to urge him on. He knew the younger one was probably nervous about messing up, and he didn't want him to stop at a critical point and give out to his own self doubt. Eyes repositioned his weight onto on hand, and wrapped the other under the arched back, pulling Kanone closer. He moved down and ran his tongue across Kanone's spot where his rib should have been. The older one squirmed at this, and Eyes glanced up at him, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, a little worriedly.

Kanone just shook his head, "It felt good." he whispered, pulling Eyes' head back down. He had never thought about it, but supposed that spot would be extremely sesitive. Eyes took this as encouragement, and pushed his tongue into the little dip between Kanone's ribs, loving how it made him moan. Moving on, Eyes licked his way down to Kanone's pant line, taking special care to take note at any sensitive or ticklish spots for later use. He found the older one's bellybutton was a key spot along with his misssing rib and his sides. Eyes ran his hands up and down the latter spot now, gently brushing his fingers over each individual rib, while he stuck his tongue inside the older one's navel and swirled it around.

Kanone moaned loudly at these actions, and the moans alone (not to mention a half naked Kanone writhing beneath him) was getting Eyes very aroused. The hornier he got, the more confident he got that he was doing the right thing, and soon dared to move below Kanone's pantline. Pracitcally ripping the evil clothing off of his lover, Eyes took in the full appearance of his boyfriend. He'd seen Kanone naked plenty of times, but seeing him in this position was like looking at him in a new, sexier light.

Though it was tempting to tease the older one even further, as the latter very often did to him, Eyes opted to go right in for the kill. He knew that Kanone had never been in this position before, and knew he had to prepare the older one. He quickly realized that he had no lubricant to ease the process any. He knew how painful it could be without such a neccessary item, so he improvised. He brought three fingers up to Kanone's mouth, and instructed him to suck on them. The grinning brunette obeyed, and massaged Eyes' digits with his tongue, coating them effectively and exciting the silver-haired boy at the same time.

Giving the fingers one last, hard suck, Kanone kissed the tips as they were drawn out of his mouth, and gasped as he felt one of those same tips probing his entrance. Eyes positioned his hand so that it was easier to push his fingers in, and pressed his lips to Kanone's, asking to go further. Kanone hesitated only another second, making sure he was ready for whatever was to come. He knew when he was in Eyes' position, he could tell that it brought the other at least a little pain, even though he knew in the end it would be worth it. Knowing this, and trusting Eyes, Kanone leaned into the kiss, signaling that he was ready. Eyes didn't need to be told twice, and he pushed his first finger in through Kanone's tight hole.

The latter gasped, but felt no real pain, and didn't see what the big problem was. He had barely felt anything, and wondered how much of a difference two other fingers could make. Evidently, a lot, because when Eyes forced his second finger in, he stretched Kanone a little too much for the older one's liking. He clenched his muscles tight, trying not to push the fingers out, though he really wanted to right about now. He raised his hips a little, in hopes that maybe that would lessen the pain. It didn't, however, and Kanone looked up to Eyes, asking him if it was supposed to hurt this bad. The younger one leaned down and kissed Kanone gently, "Don't worry, it'll get better." he whispered, giving Kanone the same promise the latter had given him their first time.

Kanone pushed the pain to the back of his mind, knowing that Eyes was right, and nodded, urging him on. Eyes needed no more encouragement, and spread Kanone even more when his third finger was added. Kanone bit back a whimper, and wondered if the party was really worth all of this. Though, with Eyes' usually dominant personality, Kanone should have expected this sooner or later. Getting used to the probing fingers, Kanone moaned a little as Eyes pulled them out and oushed them back in quickly, entering him rougher than the first time. Kanone even started to push himself onto the fingers, wanting that feeling of pleasure that he always saw on Eyes' face.

Deciding that he was ready, Eyes removed his fingers one last time, and replaced them with the tip of his erection. Kanone gasped as he felt the unlubed organ press against his slightly sore entrance. He knew that without any help, the friction from the skin on skin contact would hurt a lot more than he wanted, and he shifted away, letting Eyes know this. The younger on understood, but didn't know exactly how to resolve the problem. Kanone grinned, and thuroughly soaked the palm of his hand in saliva. He then grapsed Eyes' throbbing member, and started sliding his hand up and down. The warm spit combined with the few drops of precum spread over Eyes' erection and coated it enough so the younger one could slide into him easily.

Eyes kissed Kanone once more for reassurance, then pushed himself into the incredible warmth of his lover, moaning as Kanone's stretched hole quickly tried to close back up, gripping his member tightly. Kanone let out a sound half way between a whine and a moan. It didn't sound all bad, so Eyes didn't pull out, but simply stayed still so he didn't hurt him anymore than he might have already. Kanone bit his bottom lip to keep the whimpers from escaping, finding that it burned more than anything. Eyes was having an incredibly hard time keeping still as he felt Kanone all around him, but did so for the sake of the older one. He moaned quitely as Kanone's muscles clenched and unclenched, and kissed the latter's neck, silently asking if he was ready for Eyes to continue.

Kanone knew how it was to be in the other's position, and how hard it was to keep still when you were immersed in your lover, and didn't want Eyes to go through that agony any more than he knew Eyes didn't want him to go through the pain he was in. Pushing said pain to the back of his head, it having dulled enough for him to do so, Kanone grabbed the back of Eyes' neck, pulling him closer. Eyes took this as a good sign, and started to pull out and push back into Kanone at an agonizingly slow pace. Kanone knew Eyes wanted to just let go and pump into him, and he didn't want to deny the younger one that pleasure. As Eyes got braver, and his movements got faster, Kanone started to push himself onto Eyes' rock hard erection in time with the siver-haired boy's thrusts.

In an attempt to push Eyes far enough in to hit that sweet spot deep within him, Kanone lifted his hips high enough to allow his legs to wrap around Eyes' waist. It seemed to work because Kanone's head flew back as waves of blinding white pleasure coursed through his entire body. Seeing that he had hit the right spot, Eyes aimed for it over and over, hitting his mark each time. Kanone moaned loudly, realizing there was no one else to hear them, so why keep it down, "More." he begged, "Harder."

Hearing these words being uttered out of his lover's mouth sent Eyes over the edge. He pumped into Kanone a few more times, hitting the older one's prostate once more and cumming as he felt Kanone release himself all over their chests and call out his name. Panting, Eyes collapsed on top of Kanone, finding the energy only to kiss the neck that was presented to him, "I love you." he whispered, eventually rolling over to his own space on the bed.

Kanone smiled, "I love you, too." he replied, pulling the younger one closer. Eyes resumed his normal position in Kanone's arms, not minding being in the uke's position for the cuddling part of sex. Kanone rested his head on top of Eyes', smiing until a thought entered his head, "What time is it?"

Eyes yawned and shrugged, "Why does it matter?" he asked, forgetting all together why they had even ended up having sex right then and there. Then, he remembered, and grabbed Kanone's wrist, checking his watch, "8 already?" he asked, "Did it really take us that long?"

Kanone laughed, "Well, at least it passed the time." Eyes smirked, and attempted to get out of bed. He would have been completely successful if his legs had been working, too. He blushed a little at Kanone's laughter, "Having problems?" he asked.

"It's not my fault you're good in bed." he objected, though he didn't see what he was upset about.

Kanone just pulled him back into his arms, "Well, we still have two hours before the others show up." he pointed out, "That'll give us plenty of time to get ourselves together." Nodding in agreement, the younger one closed his tired eyes; being the seme took a lot out of you.

"Ryoko's going to be here any minute, get ready!" Rio shouted at the door.

"We're coming!" Kousuke shouted back, then glanced at his sleeping lover, _"I should let him sleep..."_ he thought, then grinned, _"No I shouldn't."_ He thought of simply ripping the covers off, which always seemed to work quite well, but opted for the nicer approach. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Ayumu's lips. After a second, the latter repsonded, wrapping his arms around Kousuke's neck, and pulling him in closer.

After they parted, Ayumu opened one brown eye, "Was there any particular reason you woke me up?" he asked, yawning and sitting up.

Kousuke grinned, and scanned the room for some clean clothes, "We need to get up." he informed the younger one.

Ayumu, however, collapsed back onto the bed and curled up in a little ball, "I'm not entirely convinced of that." he objected.

"It's eight o' clock." Kousuke told him, spotting some boxers and a shirt. Grabbing them and slipping them on, he turned back to Ayumu, still in his little ball.

"Where's your proof?" he asked, not wanting to get up and shake off the feeling that he always got after he and Kousuke had sex.

"The clock?" Kousuke suggested, pointing to the large red numbers, supporting his theory of it being time to get up.

"It's lying." Ayumu assured him, and let out a yell as the exrtemely warm covers were yanked from him. If possible, he curled up in an even tighter ball and glared at Kousuke, "That wasn't very nice." he pointed out.

Kousuke grinned, and practically jumped on Ayumu, running his fingers over any ticklish areas he could find, which were plentiful on the ball of skin. Ayumu let out a small laugh and uncoiled some attempting to protect his ticklish spots. Kousuke saw his opportunity, and pinned Ayumu's arms above his head. Now defenseless, Ayumu started squirming as his boyfriend mercilessly attacked his sides and neck, "Just give up." Kousuke told him, "Resistance is futile."

Ayumu laughed louder, "Alright, just stop...tickling me!" he said in between laughs. Kousuke finally released him and went off to track down some clothes for himself and Ayumu.

"Ryoko!" Rio shouted, hugging the taller girl, "Happy New Year's Eve!"

Ryoko smiled, "Hey, Rio, how have you been?" she asked, scanning the apartment, "Have Kousuke and Ayumu been behaving?"

"What do you mean Kousuke and Ayumu?" said the latter, coming out from his bedroom, "Kousuke's the troublemaker."

"Hey, I am not!" objected the resident troublemaker. The other three gave Kousuke a look, as if to ask him if he remembered who he was talking to. He just grumbled something about always getting blamed for everything, and joined the two girls and Ayumu.

"Stupid as always." Ryoko commented, and turned her attention to Ayumu, "So, do you know when Hiyono's coming?"

Ayumu shook his head, "She said she wouldn't be getting in until later, and that she'd just meet us at Eyes and Kanone's."

Ryoko nodded, "So, we still have another two hours until we have to be there, right?" The group nodded, "I just came from the gym, so I'm gonna go take a quick bath." With that, she navigated the messy apartment and finally made her way into the bathroom.

The other three just stood there, looking around at each other, "Welcome home..." Rio said, finally holding up her banner.

Kousuke and Ayumu just exchanged a glance, the latter glaring, "What?" Kousuke asked, wondering what he had done by just standing there.

"You woke me up for this?" he asked, clarifying.

Kousuke laughed nervously, "Well...now that you're up, you can make dinner!" he suggested, hungrily.

"We're eating at Rutherford's in two hours." Ayumu reminded him. Kousuke hesitated, and Ayumu just shook his head, "Wake me up when it's time to go." he told his boyfriend, then retired back to his room.

Kousuke sighed, "Well, I guess we've got two hours to kill..." he said, grinning at Rio. Rio smiled back, knowing exactly what was on his mind: video games.

Two hours and 60 losses for Kousuke per girl, the former stood, "Alright, I'm going to go wake Ayumu up." he said.

Ryoko laughed, "Get back here, tough guy, I'm not done beating you yet!"

Rio giggled, "Who knew Kousuke was so horrible at video games?" she asked, and Ryoko simply shrugged.

After much convincing that it really was time to leave, Kousuke finally got Ayumu up and redressed, and now the four were ready to leave, "You're sure you have the keys?" Ayumu asked his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kousuke said for what felt like the hundreth time.

Rio glanced away, waiting for the two to stop arguing, and saw something that would end the fight right away. She ran over to the table and grabbed the object of discussion, "You mean these keys?" she asked, holding up the things that Kousuke was certain were in his pocket.

Ayumu smirked and took the keys that Rio offered him, "_Now_ we can go." he said, leading the group out the door.

Soon enough they were at Eyes and Kanone's place, knocking on the door. Kanone was the one to answer, and smiled at the group, "Hello." he said, inviting them inside.

Rio was the first in, "Hi, Kanone!" she said, way too energetic, even for her normal self. She then spotted Eyes and bounced over to him, "Happy New Year's Eve, Eyes!" she shouted.

Eyes winced at the shouting, "Rio, there's no need to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine."

Rio blinked a few times, "I wasn't shouting..." she said, wondering what Eyes was talking about.

Kanone raised an eyebrow and looked at Kousuke, "What have you done to her?" he asked, suspecting foul play.

Kousuke entered the apartment next, followed behind Ayumu, "I don't know what you're talking about." he lied, smirking.

Kanone looked to Ryoko for an explanation, who simply shook her head, "I think he spiked her drink." she explained, taking her coat off.

Kanone took it from her and hung it up, "Why in the world would he do that?"

"She was kicking my ass at Mortal Kombat!" Kousuke complained, and admitting to his crime at the same time.

Kanone just shook his head at the childishness, then turned to smile at Ryoko, "Welcome home." he said, then went to join Eyes, who was currently trying to get out of the conversation that Rio had started. Well, it wasn't much of a conversation, just Rio talking about random things, occassionally taking a breath in between her ramblings. Kanone finally got her to turn her attention to Kousuke, making fun of him even more for being so horrible at a video game that he had bought.

Deciding that he couldn't take Rio like this sober, he raided the fridge and freezer for drinks. Finally finding something that looked like it could get him nice and hammered, Kousuke found a few glasses, and poured some out into each. He then took the bottle and chugged some back, "Drinks are on the table." he announced, and took another drink from his trusty bottle.

Kanone watched, horrified as Kousuke downed the last of his alcohol, and went to grab a cup before they all disappeared. Eyes grabbed one as did Ayumu, both because they couldn't deal with a drunk Kousuke, sober. Downing the contents of his cup quickly, Ayumu started to see the funniness in his boyfriend's jokes. Of course, he knew it was just the alcohol (what the hell was in those cups, anyway?), but Kousuke really did seem like a more standable person. Ryoko just sighed at the group, and jumped up immediately when a knock was sounded on the door.

Ripping the door open, Ryoko smiled at the girl on the other side, "Hiyono!" she said, grabbing the other girl's hand, "Come on in. So, how have you been? Anything interesting happen at work?" she asked, trying to get the only other sober person in the room _out_ of the room and away from the others.

Too late, "Hey, it's Hiyoko!" Kousuke exclaimed.

Ryoko prayed that Hiyono would just leave it and follow her, but it was to no avail, "That's Hiyono!" she corrected him.

"Sure, whatever." Kousuke said, rolling his eyes, "Party pooper."

Rio giggled at this, "Hey, Hiyono, want something to drink?"

Hiyono was about to agree, but Ryoko declined for her, "She's fine." she said, and drug Hiyono to the nearest room, which happened to be Eyes and Kanone's bedroom.

Kanone looked from his closed bedroom door to Eyes, "What do you think they're doing in there?" he asked.

Eyes raised an eyebrow at Kanone, unsure if the question was rhetorical or not. Kousuke leaned into their conversation, "Hey, do you think those two hooked up?" he asked.

Kanone smiled, "If they did, then I know what they're doing in there."

Kousuke smiled in return, "Yes! Hot, girl sex!"

Ayumu tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned, "You're _gay_, remember? As in, you _don't_ like girls?"

Kousuke fidgeted, "Well, then, you won't mind if I go watch, right?"

"_Is_ Kousuke gay?" Kanone asked Eyes in a hushed whisper.

Eyes just continued to stare at Kanone, and wondered how much he had had to drink before the others got there. Ayumu raised an eyebrow at the two, then turned back to his boyfriend, "Why would you want to watch even if they were having sex?" he wondered.

"Because..." Kousuke faltered, "It's hot!"

Ayumu tilted his head to the side, "So...you're _not_ gay?"

Rio decided this was a good time to join the conversation, "Is he uke or seme?" she asked.

The other two boys looked to Ayumu for this answer as well, slightly interested in their drunken state. Ayumu blushed, "What does that matter?" he asked.

"Seme." Eyes and Kanone both answered.

Ayumu glared, "So?"

"So, that means he technically could be straight." Kanone informed him, "Has he ever let you be seme or even given you a blow job?"

Ayumu hesitated, "Well..."

"Straight, striaght, Kousuke's straight!" Rio chanted, laughing.

"I am not!" Kousuke defended himself.

"Then why do you want to watch Ryoko and Hiyono have sex?" Ayumu asked him.

"They are? I'm missing it?" Kousuke was startled by this, and quickly ran to the bedroom door, testing the handle to find the door was locked, "It's locked! They _are_ having sex!" he announced.

Eyes glared, "Do you think you could say that a little louder, I don't think the people in the lobby in the hotel across the street heard you."

Kousuke stuck his tongue out at Eyes, "You're not a very fun drunk, you know that?"

Kanone shook his head, "He's really not." He sighed, wishing his boyfriend would let loose once in a while, and glanced at the clock, "Hey...it's almost midnight."

Rio smiled, "YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" she screamed.

Hiyono then came running out of the room she and Ryoko had locked themselves in, "Happy New Year!" she shouted, throwing confete and streamers everywhere. Eyes just shook his head at the mess, and went to sit down on the couch.

Kousuke tapped Ryoko on the shoulder and she turned to him, "So, when did you and Hiyoko hook up?" he asked.

Hiyono turned to him, "HIYONO, HIYONO, HIYONO!" she corrected, "Seriously, how hard is it to get one name right? Hi-yo-no! See, it's that easy!"

"Hiyoko is easier to say." Kousuke objected, "Besides, it's funnier because it pisses you off."

Hiyoko...er, Hiyono glared at Kousuke and Ayumu laughed, "He's right, you do get pissed off."

"That's it!" she declared, and walked over to Ryoko.

"Oh, they're gonna have more sex!" Kousuke said, hopefully, running over so he didn't miss out.

"Wait, what?" Ryoko asked, completely lost, "You idiot, we're not-huh?" she looked as Hiyono handed her a sock puppet in the shape of a bear.

"I'm giving you the bear." Hiyono whispered.

"I can see that." Ryoko assured her, "Why?"

"When I say Hiyono punch double, you have to start hitting Kousuke in the head with this, okay?"

Ryoko wasn't sure why, but she liked the general idea of hitting Kousuke right about now, so she nodded, "Okay."

"Alright." she casually walked over to Ayumu, as Ryoko went over to Kousuke, "Ready?" she asked, and Ryoko nodded.

"Ready for what?" Kousuke asked.

He looked to Ayumu, who sighed, "Not this again. Haven't you grown out of..."

"Hiyono Punch Double!" Hiyono yelled.

"...that." Ayumu finished, then winced as Hiyono started hitting him in the head with a sock bunny.

"Double? There's only one..." Kousuke observed, "How's that...ow!" he glared as Ryoko began hitting him in the head with a bear puppet, "Hey, why do I get the bear? I want the bunny!" he complained.

Kanone leaned in towards Ayumu, "I don't think you have to worry about him being straight." he commented.

Ayumu snickered, then winced as another blow to the head come in bunny form. Rio had passed out on the couch next to Eyes, who glanced at the clock: 11:59. He smirked, then jumped a little as Kanone came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger one's neck, "Happy New Year." he whispered, then closed the gap between their lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

Hiyono overheard him, and stopped hitting Ayumu, "Happy New Year, everyone!"

Ayumu escaped the wrath of the bunny, and went to save Kousuke, who was now on the floor, getting kicked by Ryoko, who had attached the bear puppet to her shoe. When she heard Hiyono, she paused in her punishment, and smiled, "Happy New Year." When she looked back to continue the torture, Kousuke was gone. She glanced over to see him with Ayumu, and smiled at the two. As much as she loved Kousuke, it was still nice to see him happy; no matter who it was with.

Kousuke glanced down at Ayumu, "Happy New Year." he said, then placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "And don't worry, I'm not straight."

"I know." Ayumu informed him, "No self respecting straight man would ask for the bunny." Kousuke's laugh was cut off as Ayumu pulled him into another, more passionate kiss.

Hiyono joined Ryoko, "Happy New Year." she said, throwing a little more confete over Ryoko's head.

Ryoko simply smiled as she surveyed her friends. They might be rash and vulgar, but seeing the two couples kissing, and seeing Rio asleep on the couch; it made it all worth the while, "Happy New Year."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dear lord in heaven and hell! That took me long enough...Anyway, I think this should be satisfactory? Well, I hope so. Once again, this fic was dedicated to freya kurenai, and I hope she and everyone else enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
